Notes
by HarryPotterGirlForever
Summary: A little different to my other stories. The title tells you all you need to know, really. It starts in the Marauders' 6th year, just before the Christmas break. I'm planning to go all the way to the end of 7th year, but we'll see how it goes. Enjoy, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Key:

Normal=Lily

**Bold=James**

_Italic=Sirius_

Underlined=Remus

**Hey Padfoot, what do you think I should do for Lily's birthday?**

_I dunno. Maybe throw her a party!?_

**No, I tried that last year. She yelled at me. A lot.**

_So she didn't do anything different?_

**Good point… But I want to do something different. Something nobody has ever done before! Any ideas?**

_No ideas. Sorry mate. Why don't you ask Remus?_

**Good idea. Thanks.**

_No problem. Damn! Now you've got us both detention._

**Sorry! You should have been more subtle when passing the notes to me :/**

_Whatever._

**Hey Remus, what do you think I should do for Lily's birthday?**

Stop passing me notes Prongs! I don't want to join you and Padfoot in detention after class :/

**But I need to talk to you now because I can't after class!**

And whose fault is that?

**Sirius' fault. He wasn't subtle enough. **

Whatever. I'll help you out with your Lily problem later. I'm trying to listen to Professor Binns!

**Pfft! I think you're the first person in the history of Hogwarts who actually wants to listen to hat nutjob!**

Hey! I think the Goblin Revolution is interesting! Anyway, how will we manage our OWLs next year if we don't listen in class?

**Ha! You sound worse than Lily!**

Stop passing me notes! Binns is watching, you know,

**I'm gonna keep passing you notes, you don't have to reply to them.**

Fine. I won't reply.

**You just did though :P**

Great. Now do you have an excuse to stop passing me notes? Now that I'll be joining you in detention?

**Yes ok **

**Hey Liiiiily ;)**

Shove off, Potter. I'm busy.

**You replied! Progress! The great Lily Evans is finally giving in to the irresistible Potter charm.**

In your dreams, Potter.

**Oh, absolutely.**

What do you want, Potter!?

**Just to chat with the most good-looking girl in the class.**

Well she's sitting the other side of the room. So leave me alone.

**Oh Evans, you're a slow one aren't you? I meant you!**

Wow, really? I had no idea! That flattery was so subtle and amazing, I loved it! Meet me in the Broom Closet after class.

**R…R…Really? :D**

No. That was sarcasm, Potter. Leave me alone.

**But the Broom Closet awaits us!**

You know what, you're right. We've waited long enough. You know the broom closet on the 4th floor?

**Yes!**

Meet me there straight after History Of Magic.

**Ok! Wait…**

What?

**I have detention **

Oh that's a shame. Never mind then.

**No, wait! We can meet there later!**

No, we can't. The deal's off. I only wanted to do it straight after HOM. Shame.

**Well… I'll skip detention!**

No, don't do that. Not for me…

**No! I will do it for you!**

… Ok. Meet me in the broom closet straight after HOM.

**Ok Lily! My darling, you have no idea how long I've waited for this.**

So have I…

**Ok see you there now!**

Yep…

**EVANS!**

Yes Potter?

**I can't believe you!**

What did I do, Potter?

**You know exactly what you did! I can't believe you would sink so low as to put a camera in that room closet!**

Potter, you didn't honestly believe I would meet you there, did you?

**Well…. Yeah!**

Oh Potter, you stupid, stupid boy. I will never, EVER meet you in a broom closet. Ok?

**But… Why not? Would you prefer somewhere a little more spacious? Maybe my dormitory?**

NO!

**Why not then?**

Because you are the cockiest, selfish, self-loving, ignorant, idiotic FOOL I have ever met! I never want to go ANWHERE with you on our own. EVER!

**Calm down Evans! You're making your feather burst into flames! Honestly, I thought you were good at charms!**

Shove off, Potter.

**I'm just saying! You need to calm down, Evans. It's not good for our health. Or for my health, come to think of it…**

There you go again! Thinking of yourself above everyone else! Typical.

**Hey!**

Don't say it's not true, Potter.

**Look at us, arguing like an old married couple… *nudge nudge, wink wink***

What part of LEAVE ME ALONE Do you not understand, Potter?

… **I just want to be friends…**

NO YOU DON'T! Even if I wanted to be friends with you, which I definitely don't, you have made it quite clear you don't JUST want to be friends! Anybody can see that and it's NOT going to happen, so just give up already! I'm sick and tired of it and probably so is everyone else! So just stop…

**Ok.**

What?

**I said Ok. I'll stop harassing you.**

Really?

**Yes. All I want is to make you happy, and if leaving you alone will make you happy… Then that's what I'll do. So goodbye, Evans. I hope that if we meet in hallways, you won't completely ignore me.**

Well, fine. Good riddance. About time!

**Ok so thought I'd try something new! Hope you liked it, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, well I know I had a key but I'm sorry sometimes I didn't follow it all the time cause I kept forgetting to put underline on or whatever. But I'll try better this time ;)

Key:

Lily=Normal

**James=Bold**

_Italic=Sirius_

Underlined=Remus

_**Bold+Italic=Sarah**_

**So Lily, are you planning anything for your birthday?**

My birthday is ages away, Potter. I expect nobody has planned anything for it yet. And I thought I told you to stop sending me notes!

**I've started planning it.**

Why? If I'm having a party, no offence but you are NOT invited. Actually, not no offence. Offence!

**Ooh, ouch! Anybody got any medicine for that burn?**

Oh shove off, Potter.

**Ok, fine! I will.**

That's what you said last time and yet here you are, sending me notes yet again!

**That's because I just can't stay away from you. You are intoxicating with your flaming red hair and equally fiery attitude… Lily I'll never be able to stay away from you.**

You know, I might find that romantic if it didn't just get me into detention! Thanks a lot, Potter!

**No problem, Lily my dear.**

ARGH! That was sarcasm, you idiotic nincompoop! Stop sending notes to me!

**Alright, alright! At least I can spend detention with you later. Ooh-la-la!**

I am seriously getting worried about James now, Padfoot.

_So am I. But if I lived with someone as dazzling as myself, my flying skills would suffer too._

What on Earth are you on about?

_How I'm worried that James' flying skills are getting worse because he's threatened by y amazing flying skills and astonishing good looks. Isn't that what you were worried about too?_

No… I was worried about how insanely in love with Lily is…

_Oh. Well, I'm worried about that too._

So what should we do about it?

_How about we get them together so he's happy?_

Oh please, if that were possible I think James would have managed it by now.

_Really? Have you SEEN his methods?_

True, true… I suppose it couldn't hurt to try and help a bit… As long as we don't interfere too much.

_Of course! Let's make a plan. First, we need to work out what to get Lily for her birthday. From James, obviously. Knowing him, he's probably planning some huge love display. That'll just put her off._

Indeed. Let's talk tonight, when James is asleep.

_Ok, yeah._

Hey Sarah. I know I'm not normally one to pass notes in class but I NEED help!

_**What's wrong, Lils?**_

Do you really need to ask? Potter is what's wrong!

_**Oh come on, he's not still being… Well, being Potter, is he?**_

You bet your wand he is.

_**I still don't understand why that bothers you so much. I mean, he's smart, he's handsome and he's obviously really into you! **_

WHAT!? He is not smart, he's an idiot, he's not handsome, his hair looks like it's been through a hedge backwards, and he is CERTAINLY not 'into' me! He just wants to embarrass me!

_**Please Lily, look at the signs! All he does is try to impress you!**_

I hardly call bewitching the orchestra to sing 'O Lily I love you' in the middle of dinner impressing me! That was so embarrassing, I wanted to crawl into a hole!

_**Ok, I suppose his methods are a little outgoing. But he's doing his best, and it's not his fault if he doesn't realise when he's crossing the line!**_

Since when do you take Potter's side instead of mine? I am hurt that you would support him! Next time I need boy help, I'm gonna talk to Jane!

_**No! I'm sorry, I was just being truthful… Isn't that what you want?**_

I suppose… Damn Sarah, why do you have to be so logical?

_**It's cause I've spent too much time with you! :P**_

Ha!

_So I've got a great plan, Remus!_

What? I thought we were going to talk tonight?

_Yes but I didn't want to forget it! And I may as well start my ingenious plan now!_

Ok… What have you got?

_We can talk to Lily's friends!_

What, Sarah and Jane?

_Uhh… Yeah, if that's what they are called._

Ok, that's actually not a bad idea!

_Of course it's a great idea. I did come up with it, after all!_

Your modesty always amazes me.

_I amaze everyone._

Right…. If you say so.


End file.
